ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 0.6.10
2015-09-03 - Live Game Servers ' |hl= | Highlights = # Player Account Transfers # Achievement titles # Community Vote Feature #13 | Prev = 0.6.9 | PrevAlt = Gauntlet Wars | Next = 0.6.11 | NextAlt = Many New Community Vote Features }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Account transfers ('Will go active at a later time - separate from when the rest of the patch goes live) ## Players can now transfer their accounts to other servers for Ambrosia. ## Transfers are immediate with no waiting time. ## If the town positions are already occupied, then in a similar manner to server merges, the towns will be positioned in suitable free locations in the vicinity. Discounted town relocations may be purchased to allow towns to be freely resettled afterwards. ## Following a successful transfer, accounts are only playable on the new server. ## Transfers can only be made to servers that are more than three months old. ## It is not possible to transfer to a new server if the player were to land in the Top 50 on the total highscore lists of the target server. ## War servers are excluded from this feature (and the Test Server). # Feature – Achievement Titles #: Various achievement levels now unlock titles. Players can select one of the unlocked titles in their profiles which will then be displayed before the player name in various locations in the game (inc. island view, diplomacy and highscore tables) # Whilst plundered goods are being loaded, the town owner can now track this in a new table in the port. # Generals now receive a town advisor message when an alliance member's town or port is occupied. # Community Vote Feature #13 - Spying missions can now be initialised from the island view, with a new button in the actions of the left-hand menu whenever you have spies in a city. __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Vote Feature : Vote for Feature #13 posted on July 04, 2015: Which feature would you like to see in the next version update? Dear community, We'd like to give you - the players - more say in what will be in upcoming versions of Ikariam! In order to do so we will make a user vote once a month giving you the choice between 3 features. The winning feature will be included in the next update. This vote takes place once a month in ALL Ikariam communities, meaning: all votes will be summed up and added to the global vote result. The two features that didn't manage to win the poll will not be discarded though, they get thrown back in our pool of features destined to be voted for and will be part of one of the next votes. It will be one of these 3 options (dependent on how the whole Gameforge communities vote): # Spy missions in the overview #: Instead of only being told that you have a spy in that city in the island overview it will be possible to order a spy mission already from there # Research adviser shows missing research points #: The research adviser shall show again how many research points are missing for the next package # Sort cultural goods treaties by alliance #: Sort your cultural goods treaties by alliance for more convenience __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # The pillory has been removed. __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # The display indicating the duration of a miracle's effect had disappeared from the temple. # The display for Gauntlet Wars was unnecessarily split over two lines in certain languages. # Certain information in the help screens on war servers displayed the standard values rather than the faster war server stats. # Having multiple buildings in the queue in a city sometimes led to the construction time of the first building being displayed next to all over buildings in the queue. # Alliance members' military actions to relieve occupied alliance cities or ports were erroneously shown to the general in both the 'Alliance military actions' and 'Attacks on alliance members'. # If the standard capacity of 500 goods per ship were not used during trade missions, the 10% travel bonus time for oligarchies was not respected. # Clicking the message symbol in the info box of an occupied town or town with an occupied port now sends a message to the occupier, regardless of whether the town's owner or an ally clicks the symbol. # Town links were fixed in the premium military advisor. # Fixed display errors in the expandable mission screen overview menu. # If a player changed their password to the same string of characters in the options, an error message was displayed. # If a player entered an incorrect password confirmation when changing their password in the options, the error message displayed was ambiguous. # Fixed an error in the bar chart display in resource production buildings. # Trade routes with identical source and destination towns are no longer possible. # Fixed an error in the calculation of travel times for units withdrawn from an ongoing battle. # If a player tried to write to someone via the friends list whilst having an external alliance page open, the message was sent to the alliance's diplomat instead. __NOWYSIWYG__